


rain

by groceries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groceries/pseuds/groceries
Summary: after things like this they frequently ask themselves if theyre dating but that's a loaded question and would it make any difference if they gave it a name or not





	rain

Spring showers are always the coldest, Shikamaru thought, shivering as he stepped inside with a bundle of fresh basil in his hand. He undid his hair, cold drops of water rolling off the ends. It would seem easy to avoid getting caught out in the rain, but spring is so unpredictable. His shirt clung to his arms as he pulled it off, inside out. Walking to his bedroom, he paused at the bathroom; he could go get a dry shirt, or he could take a warm shower. The complicated decision-making process was interrupted by a knock at the door.  


Neji stood on his porch, arms crossed tightly, his clothes hanging cold and wet on his shoulders. "I got caught in the rain," he said, eyeing over Shikamaru's bareness, and similarly disheveled hair; wet strands stuck to the sides of his face.  


Neji stepped in, leaving his wet shoes on the porch. Shikamaru closed the door with a soft thud. "I was gonna take a shower - you're welcome to join." Shikamaru stepped into the bathroom, running a comb through his ends. "Conserve water, and all that."  


"You're a terrible host, Shikamaru. Not even letting me take a private shower."  


"I'll make it up to you. I can wash your back."  


"Will you wash the rest of me, for the inconvenience?"  


Neji smiled, loosening the tie around the end of his hair, and undoing the closure of his wrapped top.  


"I think that's going above and beyond making up for the inconvenience of a communal shower."  


Neji was just sliding out of his sleeves as Shikamaru gently wrapped his arms around him - warming up as he pressed them chest to chest. _Soft, warm skin. The smell of rain_. A warm kiss took the place of "hello" or "it's nice to see you." These things were understood. "Yes, I'll wash the rest of you," Shikamaru mumbled, his lips still against Neji's.

 

The floor of the bathtub was cold, and the first few moments of the water were as frigid as the outside weather. Besides the lamp over the sink, the rainy light filtering in through the curtain was dim, filling the bathroom with a soft blue tint. The hot water finally came; the sensation of warmth running through cold, wet hair being unlike any other. Neji wrapped himself around Shikamaru until they both were able to thaw out. He noted the coarse hair on Shikamaru, right below his navel, meeting his own. An unexpected kind of friction that rubbed him in all the right ways. He felt Shikamaru's hand press into the small of his back, pressing their hips flush together, a tender touch stoking a near-instant fire. Neji took both hands and tilted Shikamaru into his lips. Shikamaru ran his hands down Neji's body, down with the flow of water. From the back of his shoulders, thumbs brushing over his underarms, catching the edge of rough, dark hair; flowing down and brushing over his nipples, full and sensitive in the warm water; all the way down to his sides, stopping on his hips. _Warm, satisfying, like standing in the sun_. Fingers carded through the patches of hair below their navels. The sound of water dampened the little moans that came out of both of them, from the slow, leisurely touching that they so enjoyed. So fond of their sensuality. The easy bliss of being comfortable enough to touch someone, and the luxury of making them come.

 

The sun had come out by the time they finished. Yellow light replaced the blue. Shikamaru turned the water off as they both refused to come all the way down from their high. Shikamaru reached out for a towel, wrapping it around Neji. He watched beads of water roll down his neck and collarbone; his skin was still flushed.  


The cold rain was gone. The birds came back with their little songs. Neji sat combing his hair on the porch, eyes closed, listening to the windchimes.  


"Do you wanna go out for lunch?"  


"We _both_ have wet hair. We can't just go out in public."  


"We can say we got caught in the rain."  


"The rain has come and gone. A good excuse, but too late."  


"Then we went to the bathhouse. People do that all the time together."  


Neji stopped combing long enough to look at him.  


"You're just too lazy to cook something. And you like being seen with me in public."  


"Yes and yes."  


Shikamaru leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of Neji's mouth.  


"I also like to pretend that I can spoil a rich boy like you."  


Neji smiled, turned his head and kissed him, whispering against his lips, "Keep trying."


End file.
